


3 O'Clock Dance Break

by Kayim



Category: Leverage, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the prompt The Losers/Leverage, Jensen & Hardison, dance break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 O'Clock Dance Break

**Author's Note:**

> On Twitter, the actress Pauley Perrette (Abby from NCIS) instigated the idea of a 3 o'clock dance break every day. The hashtag I mention in the drabble is the actual hashtag that she uses.

At 3 o'clock each day, provided they aren't in the middle of bringing down a corrupt government or fighting off assassins or anything like that, Jensen likes to find himself a quiet place, hidden well away from the rest of the team. He's not ashamed of what he does – far from it – but he's just not sure that Clay or Aisha would appreciate it. When he has finished, he opens up one of his anonymous Twitter accounts and tells the world what he's done. It's silly, he knows, but he likes the feeling of freedom that comes from just letting go. He likes that.

At the same time, in the upstairs of a small bar in Boston, another hacker is waiting for the clock to tick over. He doesn't dance himself, but he loads up his Twitter account and checks for the #3oclockdancebreak hashtag. It makes him happy when he sees that people across the country are doing something lighthearted like this, with no purpose other than to have fun.

Hardison sees the newest name pop up on his feed – Petunia1138 – and imagines a pretty girl, dancing around her living room without a care in the world. He considers for one moment the possibility of contacting her, just to say Hi, but he doesn't.

Better to let her remain in his mind. You never know who you could meet on the internet.


End file.
